


小妈

by AdvantageLIu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boypussy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvantageLIu/pseuds/AdvantageLIu
Summary: 双性小妈文，非常雷





	小妈

1  
他父亲带回来一个男人。  
他母亲在他很小的时候就过世了，他也不在乎他父亲在外面一直有情人，但是把人带回家是头一遭。看到那个人的时候他很惊讶，父亲的情人不外乎是身材曼妙的女人或者样貌英俊的男人，但这个男人却其貌不扬，说不上好看，顶多算清秀，甚至还有点胖，不过倒是很年轻，比他大不了多少，一副男大学生的模样。他父亲难道突然转性好这口了，还是遇到了真爱？  
“这是王维家，是我住院的时候一直照顾我的护士，现在住我们家负责我的后续恢复。”他的父亲说着，让男人住到了三楼空置的房间，就在他父亲房间的旁边。  
王维家和他打了个招呼，含糊地说了一句“你好”就赶紧低下头拎着东西上了楼梯，他抬头看着他有些畏缩的背影，心想着这男人还真有一手，看上去这么害羞，当护士照顾人还照顾到床上去了，真是个婊子。  
他的父亲让他们好好相处，他嘴上答应着，也没有往心里去，毕竟他也不怎么在家待着，就当家里多了一个打扫卫生的阿姨。

2  
他夜里忽然惊醒，浑身是汗，他擦了擦脸想要去楼下的厨房倒杯冰水喝，下楼下到一半的时候他听到客厅里有喘息和肉体接触的声音，他停下了脚步。父亲这么饥渴在客厅就搞上了吗？他转身想回去，但是父亲的话让他停了下来。  
“给我夹好了别流出来，我都射在你里面这么多次了，你什么时候能怀孕。”  
难道他父亲又去外面找女人了吗？可是父亲几乎不会把女人带回家，他有点好奇，靠着扶手探头向一楼看，趴在沙发上的分明是男人的身体，就是那个王维家。  
父亲是不是疯了，还是说这是他们之间的什么情趣，他赶紧上楼回到自己的房间，躺到床上，不想去想他刚刚听到的，在迷迷糊糊中陷入了梦境。在梦里他看到王维家在面前张开双腿，他着了魔一样伸出手想要去触碰，但是王维家又把腿合上，起身走了。  
第二天早上他父亲早早就走了，说是要去外地出差，厨房里只有王维家一个人在做早饭。他看着那个人站在料理台前打着蛋，盯着他手臂内侧露出的柔嫩肌肤和微凸的小腹，心里感到一阵躁动。他真的可以怀孕吗？  
王维家感受到了他的视线，向他露出一个小心翼翼的微笑，隐约能看到豁牙。这个人昨天晚上还不知羞耻地和他父亲在客厅里搞在一起，他的心里又多了一丝轻贱，装什么装啊，在床上玩的那么开，穿着衣服还要遮遮掩掩给谁看，他忽然想把王维家按在料理台上，扒下他的裤子好好看看他的下面。  
他总是喜欢女人丰满一些，胸大屁股大，一掐就能激起一层肉浪那种，但是男人他喜欢纤细一些的，王维家这类的从来没考虑过，为什么他忽然能让他这么感兴趣呢，父亲这么迷他，还把他接到家里，他肯定很会勾引男人吧。  
王维家端着装着早饭的盘子走到他面前，刚放下准备走，他又想到他父亲昨天晚上说的话，伸手拉住了他的手腕。  
“我爸的话什么意思？”  
王维家被他的动作吓到了，想要把手收回去却又被他牢牢握住，呆愣在那里看着他。  
“什么话？”  
“就是说让你怀孕的事。”  
王维家的脸腾的一下变得通红，支支吾吾地不知道在说些什么，他好像放弃了解释，用力挣脱圈着他手腕的桎梏，像只兔子一样飞快地跑上了楼。  
客厅里只剩他一个人坐在桌子前，他拿起早饭津津有味地吃了起来，内心做了一个决定。

3  
那天他回到自己房间之后，王维家都没有下来，他假意上楼去书房找几本书，实际上一直留意着外面的声音。当他听到浴室传来水声的时候，他放下了手中的书，走到浴室门口推门进去。  
王维家背对着他站在淋浴头下，听到声音立刻转过头来，脸上露出惊恐的神色。  
“你干什么啊，快出去。”王维家一边在浴缸里蹲下来想要遮住自己的身体，一边躲避着他的目光想让他出去。但是他当然没有理会，径直走到浴缸前跨了进去，王维家在手忙脚乱中失去了平衡，滑倒在浴缸里，像一条脱了水的鱼一样做着无用的挣扎。他把王维家的一条腿抬起来挂在浴缸边上，虽然被踢了几脚但还是牢牢按住了那条腿。随之他将自己的腿挤进王维家拼命想要并拢的双腿之间，毫不意外地遭到了更加强烈的反抗，湿滑的浴缸差点让他摔倒，但利用上位的优势，他用身体体压制住了王维家。他的手有点抖，又想到了他父亲说的话，手向王维家的腿间摸去。  
他不敢相信他看到了什么，王维家阴茎后面本来应该是阴囊的地方长着属于女人的器官，阴户泛着点苍白，稀疏的阴毛下面被过度使用的穴口有些红肿，像萎缩的花朵。  
他父亲说的是真的，他激动得手在抖，原来是这样，他有两个洞可以操，父亲就是被这样的身体勾引的吧，也怪不得王维家对他这么有吸引力。昨天晚上他在梦里想着王维家，醒来的时候还是硬的。  
他抬起头，王维家早已转过头去不愿看他，眼睛被打湿的刘海遮住，看不清情绪，被磕碰到泛红的肢体一下失去了动作，像是彻底放弃了挣扎。  
“请不要说出去。”王维家的声音闷闷地传来，他用手臂挡住了自己的脸。  
“我当然不会了，只要你让我操就行了。”  
王维家轻轻点了点头，动作小到微不可查，他没有在意，只是觉得他果然是个婊子，被父子两个人操也可以吗，看来他对父亲也没有很喜欢。  
他心安理得地享受着父亲的情人，开始用手指揉捏着王维家的阴唇，指甲时不时扣弄着，让本来还未消肿的小穴更加肿胀充血，引出一丝丝呜咽和啜泣的声音。他的手指向内部探去，已经被打开过的穴口很容易就接纳了他，昨天如果不是他父亲昨天操了他，他真的很想用自己的舌头代替手指，去感受小穴的热度和紧致，尝尝他的味道。会和女人有什么不同吗？他想，继续用手指戳弄着，原本有些干涩的甬道已经开始流出液体，让他的手指湿乎乎的，甚至流到了他的掌心，他弯曲着指节，有些不舍地抽出手，他还想继续感受这具奇妙的身体，但他的下面已经硬得发痛，迫不及待地想要操进去了。  
王维家也已经被他玩弄得快要不行了，像只发情的兔子一样不住地颤抖，他双腿大张，阴茎挺立着，后面的小穴止不住地流着水，完全没有了平时的羞涩模样，微微张开的嘴唇发出的喘息和迷离的眼神让他更加激动，他很想拍下王维家这幅样子，时刻提醒他就是个婊子不要再假装正经了，可他没带手机，只好在心里记下下次一定记得拍下来。  
他抚着自己的阴茎，对准穴口一鼓作气插进了湿滑的花径，被紧裹的感觉让他加快了动作，进进出出地操着王维家的女穴，带出更多的淫水。王维家像是被干得说不出来话，只有呻吟的力气，身上的软肉也被撞得一颤一颤，他忍不住伸出手揉捏着他的奶子，将脸靠上去磨蹭，直到奶子变得通红。他怀孕的时候会分泌奶水吗？本来就饱满的胸口会不会更加挺拔呢？  
他感到王维家的手环住了他的背，胸膛贴得更紧了，腿也缠住他的腰，像是催促他更快一点一样。  
好爽啊，果然是个荡妇，怪不得爸爸被他迷成这样，他好想一直埋在里面不出来，想要射在里面，让他怀上他的孩子。  
他撞击的力度更大了，大开大合地插进穴底，想要更多地感受被小穴含住的快感。小穴流出的水已经把他的耻毛都弄得黏糊糊的，他没有去碰王维家的阴茎，而是抚摸着他的阴唇，像在揪着花瓣一样，想要让内部暴露出来。王维家被他摸得受不了了，忽然绞紧内部，哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。  
他被夹得也忍不住射在里面，那种高潮的感觉前所未有，他并不想动，但在浴缸里这个姿势太不舒服，他也只好起身，将自己的阴茎拔出来。王维家的下面已经湿得一塌糊涂，精液从来不及闭合的小穴里缓缓流出，他忽然又想到了他爸爸的话，伸出手将穴口堵住，把流出的精液又塞了回去。  
“你说是我爸能让你先怀上还是我能让你先怀上呢？”


End file.
